The Fox Sennin
by NarutoUzukaze
Summary: What if Naruto looked like both his Father and his Mother? What if he also had both of their personalities? What if the Kyuubi helped him? How could this affect his life? How could this affect Hinata who will see his logical side?


The soft sound of a baby crying was the only thing that alerted Sarutobi Hiruzen that there was someone still living. Racing through the trees to the sight he landed only to see the last and greatest legacy left of the Yondaime and his wife Uzumaki Kushina. The small boy had whisker marks and spiky, dark red hair.

Sarutobi grabbed the small boy in his arms, silently promising to help him grow into a worthy young man worthy of his heritage. But how would the villagers react to the boy being the container of the Kyuubi?

Even though Minato would've wanted him to be respected and praised as a daily hero, Sarutobi knew that wouldn't be the case. The villagers lost many loved ones today and they needed an outlet. And only one person would be forced to take so much hate. As much as he hated it, he would have to let Naruto insure such hatred. The only hope he had for the boy's life was for him to not seek revenge on Konoha.

"Sandaime-sama, we mu-" immediately Kakashi stopped speaking when he saw the child that Sarutobi held. "Is that Minato-sensei's son?"

"Yes it is Kakashi." Sarutobi saw the grief in the Copy-Nin's eyes. And with that realization, he knew something else too. If it were revealed to the public that the Yellow Flash had a son with the Hot Red Habanero, every village on the continent would be looking for him. His heritage had to be kept a secret from the population, only worsening the torment on the red-headed's life. He made a quick decision.

"Kakashi, call forth all of our shinobi over the rank of A. We must discuss what we must do about Minato's son."

Inside the meeting room, all of the clan leaders stood there. Along with them stood all Anbu and a few Jonin. They all looked worn out from the battle that they had with the Kyuubi, led by the Third. Most of them probably would've died if Minato hadn't appeared and taken the Kyuubi away.

"What do you need to discuss with us Sandaime-sama? We must help the injured." Inuzuka Tsume's voice was filled with haste, probably because she needed to tend to her own clan mates.

As Sarutobi began to open his mouth, his face seemed to age by a few years. It seemed whatever he was going to say was going to be a very taxing conversation. Nara Shikaku noticed the faces around and realized everyone there knew this. And everyone also noticed the silent child that was currently being held by their Third Hokage.

"The child I hold in my hands happens to be the last legacy left by our Beloved Yondaime. But he also happens to be the Kyuubi's container." Even now the Sandaime wish he met his time before this moment. "We all know how a Jinchuuriki's life is, especially when civilians are involved. How should we honor our Yondaime?"

Of course, the first one to pose a question was Shikaku. "Will his heritage be known to public?"

"No. His father had many enemies. It would endanger the boy even further."

"I hope you don't plan to use his his mother's surname then. She was also a very terrifying S-ranked shinobi and was also one of the last of her clan." Tsume wisely informed.

In truth, the Third never even thought of that. The fact that he could get hunted because of his mother was, in reality, a very probable outcome. Knowing this, he couldn't stop his body from aging even further.

"May I propose something, Sandaime-sama?" One of the most noble clan heads decided to speak. Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Of course Hiashi-sama." Even though the man appeared to be cold, everyone who truly looked deeper would know he tried to make the best of every situation.

"We must use neither the Yondaime's last name nor his wife's. Even with the enemies it would bring him, how would affect his character? Always trying to live up to his parents' legacies? He would feel as if he could never accomplish anything. He must be given a new surname." While just making up a new surname sounded ridiculous, the way he said it made it seem like you couldn't refute it.

"Well what of his parents shinobi accounts? They went on many S-ranked missions which racked up to a lot of money. When will he receive it?" Choza asked.

It was then that Shikaku decided to speak up, "He should receive some of the money every month. And do not let him buy from the civilian stores Sandaime-sama. Once word gets out he will surely not be able to buy anything from the civilian stores." Again, one of the clan heads pointed out something he didn't think of.

"It seems this meeting has been very informational. I already have told the orphanage head he will be receiving Naruto. Thank you everyone. Tomorrow I will announce about his prisoner. We must show that the attack hasn't slowed us down, and the only way to do that is to show we have a new Jinchuuriki." After that he turned to the child and said "Welcome to the world Uzukaze Naruto."


End file.
